Sulking
by SungRaeYoo
Summary: ini cerita jeon wonwoo yang sedang dalam mode merajuk pada kim mingyu yang hanya punya otak separuh Meanie GyuWon Mingyu x Wonwoo baca aja dulu dah, siapa tau nyantol /eh


**Sulking**

Kim Mingyu | Jeon Wonwoo | de el el | Meanie | GyuWon | SEVENTEEN

Genre romance manis – manis kecut

Rating T cukup ye

 **WARNING !**

.

 _Awas Mual (apaan :'v)_

.

.

Dia meringkuk.

Tubuh kurus pucat sewarna tahu itu meringkuk.

Selimut rumah sakit yang motifnya garis-garis berwarna tosca itu menutup hampir sampai ubun –ubun pria itu, pandangannya menelusur, berkedip saat menyadari selang infuse menghubungkan punggung tangan kiri pria yang tidur itu dengan sebuah kantung berisi cairan bening. Pada meja nakas di sampingnya, beberapa mangkuk makanan dan botol air mineral tampak tak tersentuh sama sekali.

Pintu yang warnanya putih pucat itu tergeser, hingga kaki panjang seorang pria melangkah masuk, dengan setelah kemeja putih dan celana kain, pria yang bisa kita panggil dengan nama Mingyu itu menenteng tas belanjaan, masuk ke dalam salah satu ruangan yang cukup luas itu, tetap menaruh pandangan pada sosok yang sedang bergelung.

Mingyu tak tahu harus mulai dari mana, namun dilihatnya rambut-rambut hitam itu menyembul dari balik selimut, ia urung membangunkan rekannya tersebut. Alhasil, ia membuka kulkas, memasukkan bingkisan yang sebelumnya ia masukkan pada tas plastic tersebut. Tak banyak, hanya beberapa jus dan buah-buahan.

Beres merapikan kulkas, sekarang ia bingung harus melakukan apa, melihat si pasien yang tampaknya betah tidur itu, Mingyu jadi seperti orang tolol disana. Ia merapikan apapun yang bahkan sudah terlihat rapi, memeriksa yang tidak perlu diperiksa, sampai akhirnya dia memilih untuk mengambil bangku, duduk di depan gundukan selimut yang terlihat hangat.

Belum ada beberapa menit ia duduk, ponselnya berdering. Leader timnya itu melakukan panggilan.

"Halo?"

Suara Seungcheol menggema di seberang telepon "Halo, jadi, gimana Gyu?"

Dahi lebar pria tinggi ini mengkerut "Hah?"

"Jangan sok sok jadi bodoh, Wonwoo sudah minum obat belum?"

Sekarang pria ini malam mengedip "Apa?"

Dan bisa terdengar Seungcheol yang berteriak dengan geramannya yang khas "Sudah jam 8 ya ampun, kau bilang kau bisa mengasuhnya dengan benar? Kau ini bagaimana sih?"

Sembari melirik jam, Mingyu menepuk dahinya sendiri "astaga!"

Tanpa permisi, Mingyu memutuskan secara sepihak panggilan telepon itu, dilemparkan handphonenya ke atas meja nakas sebelum ia mulai menggoyangkan gundukan selimut berisi manusia itu, tapi tak ada respon.

"Wonwoo hyung," lagi. Tapi Si Pasien yang satu ini sama sekali tak menggubris.

"Hyung, ayo makan dulu."

Karena kesal Wonwoo tak menyahut panggilannya, Mingyu menarik paksa _bed cover_ tersebut. Menimbulkan erangan malas, Wonwoo memutar tubuhnya, namun dengan sigap tangan lebar milik Mingyu menahan tubuh kurus hyungnya ini untuk berbalik.

"Bangun dulu ayolah," Wonwoo membuka mata sipitnya, lalu menggeliat tak nyaman, dia mendecih sebal sebelum memukul tangan yang menghalanginya tersebut, ia memaksa berbalik, moodnya sudah buruk karena baru bangun tidur malah melihat pria bertaring panjang ini. perutnya juga masih belum mau diajak kompromi, lambungnya menggeram seharian penuh, membuatnya perih.

Mingyu menghela nafas. Jeonghan benar, Wonwoo kalau sudah begini memang paling menyebalkan, hyungnya itu tak tahu harus bagaimana jika Wonwoo sudah dalam mode begini. Nah, berhubung ia sudah lelah, Mingyu berbaik hati menawarkan diri untuk menggantikan Jeonghan menjaga Wonwoo di rumah sakit. Lagipula, Mingyu merindukan pria yang mukanya sedatar aspal tersebut.

Kalau sudah begini, Mingyu tak bisa menggunakan cara lain selain menggoda pria yang tak lebih tinggi darinya ini. Mingyu tau Wonwoo masih bangun, Mingyu tahu Wonwoo sebenarnya ingin sekedar bilang 'kangen', Mingyu juga tau kalau Wonwoo senang sekali ia mengunjunginya malam ini. tapi bukan kali pertama ini Wonwoo berlagak sok-tidak-butuh dengan memasang topeng aspalnya.

"Hyung, aku kangen."

Nah, nah namja ini sudah mulai.

"Hyung aku kupaskan apel ya? atau mau jeruk?"

Sepertinya strategi buah-buahan ini tidak berhasil.

"Aku baru datang, apa kau tega mendiamkanku begini?"

Masih sekeras batu tubuh dan pikiran jeon Wonwoo rupanya.

Tak menyerah, namja tinggi ini mendekat ke ranjang, menyisir rambut hitam yang lembut itu, berharap Wonwoo bisa melunak.

"Hyung, berbaliklah, aku kan sudah bilang kangen, setidaknya kau harus bertanggung jawab sedikit saja."

 _Tanggung jawab apanya dasar bocah tiang,_ Wonwoo menyumpah dalam hati

"Wonwoo hyung, aku tidak akan berhenti kalau kau tidak mau berbalik."

 _Apanya yang tidak berhenti? Memang dia mau melakukan apa?_ mata sipit itu mengerjap sebelum ia dikejutkan dengan sensasi menyengat yang mampir di perpotongan lehernya.

"ASTAGA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Wonwoo berbalik, refleks tangannya yang cepat menyebabkan boneka paus orca yang menemaninya mampir ke kepala Mingyu, membuat namja tinggi itu mengaduh tidak terima.

"Hyung sakit!" Mingyu memungut boneka paus tersebut sembari mengusap dahinya.

Semburat merah menjalar, saat jemari pria pucat itu menyentuh lehernya sendiri. Dia bisa merasannya tadi, sesuatu yang basah, lembut, menyentuh perpotongan leher itu. Kalau masih bingung, bisa disimpulkan leher putih Jeon Wonwoo itu sudah dihinggapi bibir pria yang sekarang terkekeh kekeh di hadapannya.

"Kan aku sudah bilang tidak mau berhenti kalau kau tidak menurut," Mingyu kembali duduk, memandang tepat ke mata gelap Wonwoo yang sekarang dia ia dalam posisi duduk, kilasan warna merah masih belum reda.

"Ugh," Wonwoo tak tahu harus bereaksi apa, hingga akhirnya dia hanya bisa mendengus, membuang pandangannya ke arah jendela.

"Kau harus makan, lalu minum obat, aku tak mau Seungcheol hyung mengomel padaku hanya karena dia melihatmu belum makan," Mingyu membawa nampan tersebut di pangkuannya, dia mengambil sendok, melihat bubur tersebut sebelum mengaduknya pelan.

"Aku tidak mau makan."

Mendengar Wonwoo yang mulai lagi, Mingyu menoleh. Pria yang sedang duduk di atas ranjang itu kini tengah memeluk boneka pausnya, ia menggeleng.

"hyung!"

"Astaga, apa kau juga seperti ini ketika aku tidak ada?"

Wonwoo diam, dan mata Mingyu menyalak garang, meminta penjelasan sementara tangannya menaruh kembali sendok yang semula ia pegang.

"Berhentilah merajuk, kau harus sembuh!" Mingyu mengacungkan sumpit sekarang, menunjuk nujuk Wonwoo dengan sumpit stainless steel tersebut.

"Aku tidak merajuk padamu," lagi-lagi bentakan kecil muncul dari bibir tipis Wonwoo, menyangkal.

Dan ini membuat Mingyu gemas. Sebal juga sebenarnya.

"Aku tidak suka begini hyung, kau mau aku bagaimana sih?" ditanya begitu, Wonwoo tak menjawab, membuat Mingyu yakin betul hyungnya ini sedang dalam mode _sulking_ padanya. Mingyu menyumpitkan sebuah gulungan tulur dadar, menyodorkannya hingga menyentuh bibir Wonwoo yang masih terkatup.

"Kalau kau tidak membuka mulut, aku yang akan membukanya sendiri."

Iris gelap itu melebar, malam-malam begini bocah ini sudah berani membuatnya berpikiran kotor, namun pikirannya yang sekeras batu juga tak kunjung reda hingga Mingyu menarik sumpitnya, kini gantian wajahnya yang mendekat.

"Kau tidak mau aku yang memaksamu kan?" Mingyu melanjutkan "Apa aku perlu mengunyahnya juga untukmu? kita belum pernah coba kan hyung?"

 _Anak ini benar benar sinting_ Wonwoo membatin dalam hati

"Kita cuma pernah coba es krim saja, apa aku juga harus coba kali ini?"

Terkutuklah Mingyu dan mulutnya yang tidak bisa difilter, Wonwoo menyerah dam menyalak lagi kali ini "Jangan mesum!"

Kepala Mingyu menjauh hingga bau parfumnya sudah tak sepekat yang tadi, Wonwoo mendumel, saat Mingyu menyuapkan telur dadar itu untuk kedua kalinya, Wonwoo baru mau membuka mulut. Mingyu terkekeh, mengaduk lagi bubur dengan campuran ayam itu dan menyendokannya pada Wonwoo yang makan dengan cemberut.

"Kau marah padaku?" Mingyu bertanya dengan nada penasaran, setelah sesi makan dan minum obat yang cukup menyita waktu itu.

"Apaan? Aku tidak marah," Wonwoo mengelap ujung bibirnya dengan tisu, sebelum membuangnya di atas nampan bekas makannya tadi, beberapa menit lagi pasti suster akan datang untuk membersihkannya.

"Lalu kenapa? Sepertinya moodmu sedang tidak baik."

Wonwoo mendesah panjang "Tidak tahu."

"Kalau kangen kan tinggal bilang kangen. Begitu saja apa yang susah sih?"

Wonwoo melotot, tangannya yang kurus kini menggeplak kepala pria yang lebih muda darinya ini, cukup keras untuk membuat Mingyu mengaduh, sudah dua kali dan kali ini rasanya sedikit lebih keras dari yang pertama.

"Hyung berhenti memukulku."

Tak ada niatan berhenti, Mingyu dengan terpaksa harus mencengkrang kuat-kuat pergelangan tangan pria kurus ini. menatapnya dalam tepat di mata membuat Wonwoo salah tingkah, seperti biasa. Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, kalau sudah begini Wonwoo hanya akan diam, menunduk dan Mingyu membiarkan posisi ini selama beberapa menit, sebelum mendaratkan ciuman singkat di pipi tirus Wonwoo yang kini rasanya panas.

"Katakan!"

Wonwoo mendongak, menatap mingu dengan dahi berkerut bingung "Katakan apa?"

"Katakan kalau kau merindukanku."

Warna merah mulai menelusuri pipi Wonwoo, dia membuang muka, tak mau beradu pandang, karena dia tahu akan susah menahan diri kalau dia sudah menyerah pada pria bertubuh tinggi di hadapannya ini. Wonwoo masih gengsi, sifat kepala batunya belum hilang meskipun ia sedang sakit.

"Hei hei, kita sedang berdua disini, tidak usah merasa malu."

Digoda begitu membuat Wonwoo ingin menyumpah, namun urung saat hidung mancung milik Mingyu menelusuri wajahnya, membuatnya merasakan terpaan nafas yang hangat di sekitar wajahnya yang sudah lama memerah.

"Ja..jangan konyol."

Bibir itu mampir mulai dari pipi sampai akhirnya berhenti di bibir tipis Wonwoo, mengecupnya sebentar, sebelum dia berucap tepat di sana "Kau mau aku lanjutkan?"

Sekujur tubuh Wonwoo mati rasa, saat pinggangnya ditarik, dan tengkuknya di dorong oleh telapak tangan yang lebar, sebelum akhirnya dia tak bisa menolak untuk sebuah ciuman yang rasanya manis menurut indra pengecapannya.

"Mhh.." Mingyu meruntuk karena suara itu muncul dari bibir yang dilumatnya sekarang, ia berhenti, untuk sekedar melihat Wonwoo yang terengah. Ia tersenyum, melihat yang nyatanya tengah sakit ini mengaitkan tangannya sendiri pada lehernya.

"Sudah selesai merajuknya hm?"

Wonwoo tak mau melihat seringaian yang memperihatkan gigi vampire itu. Alhasil, disembunyikannya wajah merona itu pada perpotongan leher Mingyu, memeluknya erat, kepala batunya sudah mulai berkurang, dan Mingyu bersorak dalam hati saat melihat hyungnya ini luluh juga.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Lagi. Mingyu bilang bahwa ia merindukan sosok yang tengah diam di pelukannya ini, "Kapan kau mau sembuh hm?"

Wonwoo tak menjawab.

"Kapan kau berhenti membuatku khawatir? Kapan kau mau makan dengan baik? Sampai kapan kau mau membuatku tidur sendirian lagi di dorm? Kau kira aku tidak memikirkannya? Aku capek tahu."

Mingyu menyisir lagi rambut lembut itu, membawanya ke belakang.

"Aku… merindukanmu juga."

Akhirnya kalimat singkat itu terlontar dari bibir merah tersebut, Mingyu tersenyum puas sementara Wonwoo makin menenggelamkan wajahnya. Tangan lebar itu mengusap punggung sempit Wonwoo, sebelum masuk menjamah melewati piama rumah sakit itu. Mingyu bukan orang yang mesum sebenarnya, namun kalau keadaan mendukung begini dia bisa saja jadi begitu.

"Hyung!"

"Apa?"

Bukan apa-apa, hanya jawaban itu tak muncul karena bibir pria bermarga Kim itu beralih kegiatan, diciumnya lagi bibir tipis Wonwoo, membawanya pada lumatan yang panjang, menggerakkan bibirnya, menjangkau apa yang bisa dijangkau, memebelai apa yang bisa dibelai disana. Mingyu bisa merasakan rasa sedikit pahit dari obat yang masih tertinggal di dalamnya, sebelum dia menyesap, membawa bibir itu terbuka sedikit lebih lebar.

Dan Wonwoo benci sekali saat Mingyu mulai memainkan role nya sebagai si dominan, tapi dia tak mau menolak, rasanya terlalu nikmat jika harus memutusnya di tengah jalan. Lidahnya menjulur, bertukar apapun di dalam sana, membelai gigi taring tersebut, membiarkan bibirnya bergerak mengikuti alur, dan hisapan-hisapan kecil yang Mingyu berikan padanya.

Wonwoo bukan orang yang agresif. Malahan dia orang yang sangat kalem. Namun, kali ini Wonwoo akan mencoba untuk sedikit melawan sifat bawaannya tersebut. Menjadi liar bukan hal buruk juga, setidaknya itu pikiran jeon Wonwoo yang lumayan polos.

Tapi entah kenapa, Wonwoo tak memikirkan akibatnya jika ia 'memang' menjadi liar.

Dikurung pemuda tinggi ini di atas ranjang merupakan salah satu akibatnya.

.

Esok paginya, Wonwoo bangun dengan kuyel. Segala yang ia pakai, baju, celana, dan rambut berantakan. Dia menoleh pada nakas dan melihat _sticky note_ yang tertempel pada sebuah gelas berisi jus jambu.

'aku keluar dulu sebentar'

Ah, bocah tiang itu pasti.

Sembari berjalan menuju kamar mandi, Wonwoo merasa ada yang aneh saat dia melewati cermin yang tergantung di dalam kamar tersebut.

"ASTAGA!"

Wonwoo berteriak, menjerit. Tak mempercayai apa yang ada di depannya sekarang meskipun dia tau bahwa itu adalah pantulan bayangannya. Dia mematung seolah separuh isi otaknya hilang, bahkan suster yang masuk ke ruangnnya pun tak ia gubris sama sekali. Matanya yang sipit kini membola. Apa yang dia lihat di depannya kini mengerikan.

3 kancing atas piamanya terbuka, membuatnya melorot hingga bahunya terlihat, yang lebih mengerikan, segala tebaran warna merah yang mendominasi kuitnya sekarang.

"Tuan? Maaf, ada masalah?" suster \itu mengerjapkan matanya melihat Wonwoo yang terdiam di depan kaca sebelum meraung.

"KIM MINGYU!"

"Tuan.."

Pria yang punya kulit pucat itu hendak berlari namun sang suster menahan tangannya, menyangka pasiennya ini berniat kabur. Walaupun memang benar, Wonwoo tak bisa membiarkan begitu saja makhluk kurang ajar yang seenak jidat menandainya sebegitu banyak disaat pikirannya belum jernih karena sakit.

Wonwoo meronta sedangkan suster tersebut ikut-ikutan berteriak.

"DOKTER CHOI KITA BUTUH OBAT PENENANG!"

Begitu sang suster berteriak, seorang dokter datang tergopoh dan benar-benar menyuntikkannya obat penenang.

Oke, pastikan Wonwoo mencabut gigi taring Mingyu setelah ini.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

 _Dibilangin awas mual :'v_

 **Bye~**

 **Raeyoo**


End file.
